Chiseling is common operation in medical surgery. Doctors use different chisels for manipulating bones in some dental surgeries especially in bone augmentation, bone splitting or close maxillary sinus floor augmentation (breaking the sinus floor), plastic surgery, orthopedic surgeries, bone condensing, otonasolaryngology, etc. In common surgery, a doctor (Dr.) can hold an appropriate chisel in one hand, placing the chisel on the bone at a wanted place and in a certain orientation and hammering on top of the chisel with a hammer. The force and the direction of the impact depend on the practioner's (the doctor's) skills.
The entire process of common chiseling is not controllable and predictable. The orientation of the chisel and the intensity of the strike cannot be configured hence, the consequential direction and impact of the force are poorly controlled by the operator. Advanced planning and configuration of chiseling according to the condition of the bone and the desired result, is not feasible. The orientation and the force depend on the skill and the experience of the doctors. Consequently, the direction and the amplitude of the movement of the chisel are not controlled. The unpredictable or uncontrolled movements lead to medical complications. Surgeries that terminate with broken bone, accidental rupture of the sinus membrane, brain concussion, vertigo, etc.